vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla Earth
Summary Godzilla Earth is the incarnation of Godzilla which debuted in the anime film Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. A plant-based lifeform, Godzilla Earth first appeared in the year 2030, and was hostile to both human and kaiju alike, the latter of which Godzilla Earth wiped out before turning its attention to mankind. Despite managing to hold the beast off for over 10 years, humanity was eventually forced to abandon Earth with the help of two alien races, the Exif and the Bilusaludo. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C normally, 5-C with Red Particle Beam. | At least 6-C, likely higher. Name: Godzilla Earth, Gojira, Avatar of Destruction, Incarnation of God, Beast of Revelation, God of Destruction, King of the Monsters Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown Height: 50 meters (164 ft) | 300 meters (984 ft) Weight: 10,000 metric tons | 100,000 metric tons Classification: Hyper-evolved plant-based organism, kaiju Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Radiation Manipulation and Absorption, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Electro-Magnetism Manipulation (Can discharge EMPs and create EM shields while also passively emitting EM particles that effectively render electronic tracking methods useless), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, likely higher), Can create shockwaves with his roar, Body is composed of incredibly strong and sharp metallic fibers, Can create genetic offshoots of itself from shed skin and slowly terraform an Earth-sized planet over many millennia. Attack Potency: Island level normally (Destroyed part of the Himalayan mountain range and its continental plate with his particle beam after being trapped underground), Moon level with Red Particle Beam (Instantly obliterated Gorath, a 30km-wide asteroid with a mass comparable to Earth's moon which would have destroyed the planet if a collision resulted) | At least Island level, likely higher (Much stronger than he was in 2030). In Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, his standard particle beam was stated to have an estimated power output of 3 TW, which amounts to roughly 3 TJ/s. Speed: Subsonic movement. At least Supersonic+ combat speed (Can tag fighter jets and alien ships). | Higher. Lifting Strength: Likely at least Class M due to his size. | Likely higher. Striking Strength: At least Class EJ | Likely higher. Durability: Island level (Took 2000 nuclear bombs amounting to approximately 7.5 gigatons altogether which also caused part of the Himalayan range to crumble on top of him) | Likely higher. Range: Kaiju melee range, 30 kilometers with Particle Beam, 300 kilometers with Red Particle Beam. | Same, 600 meters with Plasma Cutter and over a kilometer with the shockwave created from it. Stamina: Extremely high. Intelligence: Godzilla Earth possesses an almost human-level intelligence and is extremely combat-savvy. He is also highly territorial. Weaknesses: As he is a plant, Godzilla requires large amounts of both water and sunlight for sustenance and energy. Can't use his Red Particle Beam unless he stores enough energy for at least 5 years prior to doing so. Key: 2030 | After 20,000 years Notable Techniques *'Charged Particle Beam:' Godzilla is able to breath a highly destructive beam of electromagnetic energy; according to official records, this beam is capable of annihilating single cities and mountains, penetrating the Rocky Mountains, melting parts of Himalayan Range, and destroying continental plates. The estimated range of the beam is approximately 30 kilometers, or 18.6411 miles. Following the 20,000 year timeskip and humanity's return to the planet, the crew of the Aratrum concluded that it's possible Godzilla Earth's beam would've been able to hit the ship in orbit, should they somehow be noticed. *'Red Spiral Particle Beam:' During the events of Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla, the sequel novelization to Monster Apocalypse, Godzilla Earth used a more powerful variant of his Particle Beam, which was red in color, in order to destroy Gorath, an asteroid with a diameter of about 30 kilometers, and a mass comparable to the Moon, that threatened to destroy the planet Earth. In order to use this power, it was said that Godzilla Earth had to store energy for five years. This attack has a range of 300 km and completely obliterated Gorath upon contact. It also was capable of overpowering and annihilating Gigan, in spite of him being comprised of nanometal as a means of regeneration and shielding. *'Electromagnetic Pulse:' Godzilla is able to generate an electromagnetic pulse. The EMP is strong enough to destroy any normal electronics including cars and shelters instantly, and even specialized electronics for military usages will stop functioning at close range. *'Electromagnetic Shield:' Godzilla's cells function like the coils of magnets, enabling him to produce strong electromagnetic fields, absorb electromagnetic waves, and produce an "Asymmetric Permeable Shield" under the skin by using electromagnetic nanomaterials. *'Regeneration:' Multi-layered, physaliformed skin enables Godzilla to regenerate new skins near instantly, even if older skin is incinerated or becomes plasma due to several hundred, or even several thousand nuclear bombings, making Godzilla essentially immune to conventional weaponry. *'Oscillatory Wave:' Godzilla's roar can literally shake air and produce powerful shockwaves with high oscillatory frequency, destroying targets with resonance phenomena. Despite being a shockwave generated by sound, it's precise, being able to directly strike targets from nearly a mile away, and is powerful enough to bring severe destruction on humanity's fleets, effectively shattering landing craft seen trying to escape. *'Plasma Cutter:' When concentrating powerful plasma from its fins, Godzilla sparks his tail and produces a plasma blade extending for 600 meters that reduces anything it touches to ash. During the use of his tail plasma blade, a single swipe of his tail, surpassing the speed of sound, produces a powerful electromagnetic wave along with a shockwave that can wipe out vast areas surrounding Godzilla. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Radiation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Monsters